wheels
by bellacullen1234
Summary: edward lost the uses of his legs in accident and has been confied to life in a wheelchair he hates his life but what happend when he meets bella and she shows that just because he is in a wheelchair doesnt mean he cant live life to the fullest. all human
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary of the story **

**Edward lost the uses of his legs in accident and has been confined to life in a wheelchair. He hates his life but what happens when he meets Bella she shows him that just because he is in a wheelchair doesn't mean he can't live life to the fullest. All human**

**A/n this is an idea that I have had in my head for a really long time so please let me know what you think thanks and I want to say thank you ADADANCER for helping with this chapter **

E.P.O.V.

It was like any other morning I wake up get ready head to school. I honestly hated going to school, everything was hard, not only that but the look's that I received from people made it even harder. See my name is Edward Cullen, and I'm twenty three years old, and I have been in a wheel chair since I was sixteen.

Your probably wondering how I got in wheel chair well let me tell the reason I'm in one.

It was the night of my sixteenth birthday; my friends and I decided to have a party, which included some heavy drinking.

So that night I had a couple of drinks, it was around one in the morning when I told them that I needed to head back home, that's when my friend Ben told me he would drive me home since he had to leave anyways.

Anyways to make a long story short, Ben had been drinking too but not as much as the rest of us had, he got behind the wheel that night, and while we were driving we thought it would be cool to blast the radio. The music was blaring and we were going pretty fast. It was blast driving at this speed but before we knew what happened we didn't't see the stop sign or the red light. He was going so fast that he hit the car in front of us, that when I heard the screams of Ben and myself I was knocked out before I could even see what happened.

I woke up the following week in the hospital, where I saw my mother and father crying .I tried to move my legs, but I felt nothing at first so I tried again and again I still couldn't feel a thing.

I started to get worried. "Why can't I feel my legs?" I yelled.

My mother was sobbing when she whispered a broken sob. "Edward, you were in a car accident and you have been in here for a week.

When I looked at my mother she was so sad and that when my father wiped his tears; tears were rolling down my cheek. My mom came over and hugged me to her, before she started to brush my hair the action was soothing but I wanted to know what had happened.

The only thing I remember is being in accident.

My father was just looking at me. he just bent his head that when the doctor came in the room he gave my mother and my father a sad smile, he looked at me and took a deep breath " I see your awake Edward. "

I just looked at the doctor and he came closer to me and looked at my mother and father when he began to tell them "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I know you're going to have questions, so I will answer them but let me explain first what is going on with your son." He said, his tone sounded very distressed.

He then turned and looked at me. "Edward when you were brought in the hospital you were in a coma. You had several injuries and a few broken ribs."

I looked at him and he took a deep breath, looking over at my mother then my father when finally his gaze fell upon me and began to speak. " Edward you broke your spinal cord, we took some x-rays to see how far the damage was and I hate to tell you this but Edward, you won't be able to walk ever again the damage in your back is just far to extensive for us to repair."

Everything around me seemed to stop I couldn't't believe what the doctor was telling me he was telling me that I wasn't able to ever walk again tears were rolling down my cheeks when I looked at the doctor and I asked " What do mean I can't walk again."

He took another deep breath, "Edward you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life."

I was feeling both angry in that moment and sad, I mean I wouldn't be able to walk or run or even do anything. I would be confide to a wheel chair for the rest of my life.

The doctor turned back to my parents and told them that it would be best if I would be involved in some physical therapy, that it would help and that hospital would supply me with a wheel chair he turned to look at me and gave me a sad smile while walking away. My mother looked at me and while my father just had a sad look on his face.

That's when my phone rang; breaking me from my thoughts. I rolled myself to pick up the phone and I saw it was my sister Alice's number, I sighed and I picked it up.

"Hello Alice." I greeted.

"Hey Edward how you are?" she asked, I just wheeled myself in the living room.

"I'm fine Alice, what do you want?" I could hear her taking a deep breath.

"Nothing Edward I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house, I'm having a party and I wanted to invite you".

I just sighed I knew she was having a party, she told me about last week when she came over.

"I don't know, if I'm going to come Alice." she huffed.

"Why Edward I know that you are doing nothing tonight so please come, I was planning on introducing you to my best friend Bella." She whined, I just sighed.

"Look Alice I will come all right but next time I won't give in easily." I warned her.

"Fine Edward, the party is at seven o'clock sharp." She said.

"Ok Alice, I will see you then." I said.

I wheeled myself back into the kitchen where I placed the phone back in its place, I saw on the stove that it was nine o'clock in the morning, and decided that I needed to get school ,so I grabbed my bag and I put my jacket it on.

Once I had everything I rolled myself out in the hallway and closed my door. I made my way to the front door where I pressed the handicapped button that was marked on the door; I waited for the door to open so I could roll my way out onto the streets.

Once I reached the campus I wheeled myself to my first class which was sociology, making sure to get my usual seat.

While I was waiting I got out my books, the class started filling up and had just gotten started when a girl ran into the classroom, I noticed she was out of breath. The class stopped and we looked at her when the professor just cleared his throat.

She began to speak, but the professor cut her off before she even began to speak. "Just take a seat Miss Swan."

She looked shocked and then her eyes wondered around until she saw the only seat left was next to me, she came over and sat right next to me, which was strange since usually no one sat next to me.

I turned to look at her as she was getting her books, when the professor went back to teaching I just couldn't stop looking at her. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist and it was wavy with a bit curls to it, she looked up and I noticed that she had brown eyes.

When the professor began to speak my attention went back to the class halfway through the class the girl next to me leaned over and asked me. "Umm excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have white out with you by any chance?"

"Yeah I do." I replied.

She just stared at me as I handed her my white out, she took it, and then handed it back to me while saying a quick thank you, she blushed and went back to listen to the lecture that was going on .

Once class was done I got ready and left. I went to my apartment where I decide to take a shower which was really hard because I would have to lift myself and hold on to the bar in my shower, which was design to help people who were handicapped. There was a bench that was designed for me to sit on so that I could take a shower.

It was hard getting into the shower and it was even harder getting out of the shower without any help but I knew I was able to. Once I was clean I got out of the shower and dried myself.

When I was finally done it was around five, I decide to have some dinner where I had decided to make Mac and Cheese from a box, I never really ate things that were hard to cook and plus if I wanted to use the oven or the burners it was hard at time as I could not move easy as a normal person who could walk.

I was waiting for the water to boil when I thought about class today it was fairly interesting, the professor was talking about how the reactions of people when they see something strange.

Once the water began to boil I dumped the pasta in and watched it carefully when it was done I took it off the stove and followed the directions on the box.

So I fixed my dinner and poured everything into a bowl and started to eat it. Once I was done I washed the dishes. I glanced at the clock it was around 6 so I decided that I would get ready and go to Alice house.

When I was getting ready I wondered who would be there at Alice tonight. I grabbed my jacket and I rolled myself to the front door.

Once outside I went to Alice apartment building, when I got there I had to use the elevator. I got to the top floor where she lived, I went down the hallway heard the music from outside the door.

I knocked and Alice opened the door, "Hey Edward come on in." she moved out of the way to let me in

"Hey Alice how are you." she just took my jacket and hung it.

"Oh I'm doing good Edward, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm fine." I replied keeping it short.

We made our way into the living room; there was whole bunch of people who I didn't' know which wasn't a surprise, since I didn't't really have many friends. I rolled myself next to the couch and Alice sat down.

"Ok Edward, my friend Bella is going to be here soon so be nice ok." she warned.

I felt confused "Alice I'm nice." she started to laugh and then she looked back at me, there was knock at the door suddenly and she got up but not before turning around to ask if I was going to be okay.

"Yeah Alice I won't roll away you know" I joked.

She looked at me and laughed it was so easy at times to joke about me being in a wheelchair, so the times I would make jokes at least I could try to be happy.

It was only a couple of minutes that Alice came back. Suddenly there was the girl from class this morning that when Alice cleared her throat.

"Ok Edward, this is my best friend Bella." I just looked at Bella she just smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." She greeted.

"It's nice to meet you to Bella." I said back.

We both shook hands. I felt something when I shook her hand I couldn't't explain what it was. She pulled her hand back she looked nervous that when Alice spoke up.

"Ok guys, I have to get something from the kitchen, I will be back ok." She said.

We both turned at the same time "Yeah ok Alice no problem." I said.

Bella was standing. I didn't't know what to talk to her about, I felt sort of awkward until she cleared her throat. "So, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" She laughed nervously.

"I'm fine just really bored, I don't really like this type of party or anything like this for that matter." She rambled.

She came and sat on the couch which was next to my wheel chair, "Yeah I know the only reason I came here was to make Alice happy." I mentioned.

She looked at me with a strange expression, "Oh ok."

There was uncomfortable silence when Bella started to speak. "So, what did you think of class today?"

"It was good although it was a tad bit boring." She replied.

She pushed a piece of her hair back I couldn't't help but stare."Thanks for the white out."

"No problem." I just chuckled as she laughed "So Edward how old are you?"

"I'm 23 years old how old are you are you Bella?" I asked curiously.

She looked at me as she was biting her lip, "I'm 21"

"So, Edward what other classes are you taking?" She asked.

"I'm taking music theory, some history classes; I'm not sure what I want to do with my life yet." I answered.

She just nodded her head looking like she was digesting what I had just said, although it wasn't very interesting.

"Yeah I know the feeling it's so hard, to choose what you want to do in life." She noted.

I nodded my head, ran my hand through my hair, and then noticed that the room was full with more people. I was about to ask Bella if she wanted something to drink when she looked at me.

"Hey Edward I was going to get a drink so want anything?"

"Yeah I will have coke thank you." I said, a little embarrassed that she was getting the drinks since it usually was the guy.

She just blushed and got up and went into the kitchen. When she came back she gave me my coke, she had water in her hand which to me was weird. I mean don't all college kids drink.

"You don't drink Bella?" I asked.

She just laughed and shook her head "No Edward I can't really drink too much it gives me a headache, plus I don't like to drink when I'm at a party."

"Yeah, I don't like drinking either." I said it in a very sad voice; she was looking at me funny.

"So Edward what's your favorite type of music?" she changed the subject.

"Umm I really don't have a favorite type of music, it's more like several artists." she sighed.

"Come on you have to a favorite type genre to listen to like right what's your favorite song?" she insisted.

I just ran my hand through my hair, "Ok I guess it would have to be "Use Somebody" by Kings of Leon." I replied.

She just looked around the room before her eyes looked at mine "So Bella what's your favorite song?"

She blushed "You're going to laugh but right now I'm like really into Lady Gaga , she is so awesome."

I just laughed "Yeah that is she."

She got up to take off her jacket and set in on the couch next to her. She sat back down when she took a sip of her water; I just kept looking at her and she caught me. I moved eyes to the dance floor and she started to giggle. She excused herself a few seconds later to use the restroom.

I just kept drinking my coke and Alice came back to join me. "So Edward are you having a good time?" she asked.

"Yeah Alice I'm having fun, your friend is pretty nice too." She just gave me a smile and went on her way.

Bella came back after ten minutes and sat back down she just looked at me and I looked at her when she saw the time.

"Oh wow there is so many people here tonight I didn't think that this party would be this packed." Shock in her voice.

"Yeah I know but Alice is always known for her parties." Belle giggled

"So does she always throw parties like this?" she asked.

"No, not most of the time it's just a couple of people." I replied.

Her gaze wondered on the dance floor when I moved my wheel chair a bit and that got Bella attain she looked like she wanted to ask me something but wasn't sure.

She cleared her throat "Edward I have an idea let's play 21 questions." I just looked at her.

"Sure". I said, it wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"Ok umm what is your favorite memory as a kid?" she asked.

I thought about that and I would have to say it was when I went to a baseball game and got my ball signed by my favorite player.

"Umm I went to a baseball game when I was younger with my dad and I got my ball signed by my one my favorite players."

"Oh wow that sounds awesome how old were you?" she asked.

I cocked my eyebrow and said "Well Bella I think you asked me two questions but, it's ok I will answer it I was nine years old."

She just took another sip from her water when I asked "What's your favorite memory as a kid?"

Bella had put her cup down on the table next to her. "It would have to be when I got my easy bake oven I had wanted that thing forever."

I just laughed and Bella was laughing to that when I noticed that Bella was looking at the dance floor and I asked her "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't I'm an only child what about you?"

I shifted in my wheelchair "Alice is my only sibling."

She just nodded her head. There was a minute of comfortable silence, "Ok so what's your favorite type of food?"

"It would be Italian food I love lasagna its one my favorites." Bella was smiling.

"Yeah its one of mine to."

I was about to ask her something when her cell phone beeped, she went into her pocket got it out while her eyebrows widened and she began to text the person back that when she turned back to me.

"It was nice chatting with you Edward but I need to get going. It's all ready twelve something and I have to be at school early tomorrow." She explained.

I decide that I should head home to. "Yeah I know Bella I was about to leave anyways."

I moved my wheel chair and we both went into the kitchen to find Alice and she was looking at us with a smile.

"

Alice I'm going to head out I got to get up early, I have to meet with my thesis advisor tomorrow." Bella explained.

I cleared my throat "Yeah Alice I'm going to head off to."

She nodded her and turned to me, "Edward do you want a lift or are you going to be ok by yourself?"

While I was thinking Bella said "Well if you want I can drive you, its no problem where do you live?"

I turned to look at her. "I live two block away from here."

Bella was smiling at me, "Edward I live in the same building, I live on the top floor."

"Oh really I never knew, I live on the first floor."

Bella told Alice "Yeah, let me just go grab my jacket ok." Alice just nodded.

Once Bella left the kitchen Alice started to looked at me and asked me, "So what do you think of her?"

"She is nice I didn't know that she was in my class at school, until I saw her again tonight."

"I forgot to ask you do you want some help for when you go down to her truck?"

"No it's ok Alice; I can lift myself out of the car and put myself back in the wheelchair on my own."

I heard footsteps behind and that when Bella said "Ok Edward is you ready to leave."

"Yeah let grab my jacket."

I rolled my way to Alice room getting my jacket, Bella was waiting by the door when she saw come near her she opened the door and we went towards the elevator. We made our downstairs to her truck and she opened the door to this red chewy truck that looked like a monster "Bella is this car?"

"Yeah, Edward I had this baby since I was nineteen it was gift my dad." I just laughed.

"Bella this thing looks like a death trap."

She looked at me and pointed her finger at me, "Hey, stop hating the truck its awesome ok."

Rolling myself to the door that she opened before, Bella was now looking at me shyly. "Umm do you need any help getting in?"

I looked at her and saw the height of the truck "Please."

She came near helped me up so that all of my body weight, was leaning against her as she slid her arm around my shoulder. I grabbed the back of the seat and life myself in. I put on my seatbelt and she looked at me.

"Umm Edward, I'm going to put your wheelchair in the back of my truck give me like a sec."

"Ok Bella."

I watched as she opened her trunk and lifted my wheelchair into the trunk, she came around and got in the truck and started it. While we driving she said nothing, she kept her eyes on the road when we reached the building, she stopped the car and turned to me.

"Ok well we are here Edward."

She got out of the car and went to get my chair and wheeled it to the front of the door. She opened the door and looked at me "How do I do this Edward?"

I looked at her, "Just stand next to me, hold me around my waist and, help me sit in my chair ok."

She just nodded her head. So she did what I told her she put her arm around my waist and, I leaned most of my weight on her. My chair was right next to the door so I grabbed the handle, sat myself down in it. I looked at Bella she just had a sad smile on her face. She leaned over me to shut the door. We both went up the front door where she held it open for me; she walked me to my door which was pretty close.

When we got there she look at me and was playing with her hands like she was nervous and I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me Bella..."

"You're welcome Edward anyways; I will see you in class tomorrow goodnight."

She was looking at me "Ok goodnight Bella I will see you tomorrow."

She just simile and turned around and left and went to her apartment on the second floor.

I got my key and opened my door. I went in it I put my key in a bowl for my keys .I rolled myself to my bedroom. I made my way to my bed where I placed my chair in the front of my of bed , I moved myself to my bed and I lifted myself onto bed.

Once I took off my clothes I pulled up my covers and I thought back to tonight when I was talking to Bella it was finally nice to have someone talk to me like that.

I fell asleep that night thinking about Bella.

**Please read and review thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

E.P.O.V.

The next morning it was a challenge to get out of bed and get dressed. Rolling myself into the kitchen, I had some breakfast, when I finished eating, I went into my room took my jacket and knapsack. I wheeled myself outside

Once in school I went into the class room and I saw Bella sitting in the exact spot like yesterday. I quickly wheeled myself to my seat which was close to hers , Bella must have heard me or seen as soon I was near she greeted me.

"Hey Edward how are you? "

"I 'm good Bella, and how are you? "

"I'm doing fine."

I was about to ask Bella something, but the professor walked in class today this class went by in the blink of an eye.

Bella and I went to local deli where we had lunch , during lunch we ate in silence I found this relaxing when we finished Bella was looking at me and asked me the following question,

"Edward we didn't finish our game of 21 questions."

"I thought we finished "

She just giggled "No we didn't "

"Ok fire away "

"What's your most embarrassing moment? "

"Well my most embarrassing moment had to be when I was 12 years old; I went to bed very late, I forgot to set my alarm clock for the next morning it didn't go off. When I finally woke up my mother yelled at me to get up.

"Grabbing my jacket and boots, I left for school, only when I got there I realized that I had gone to school in my pajamas. The teacher and everyone asked why I came to school in pajamas"

Bella was amused by my story.

"Are you serious what happened then? "

"Well she told me to go the office and call my mother explains what happened, so for the half the day I spent in pajamas at school when my mother came to school she wasn't too happy with me. "

Bella was laughing at me.

"Oh my God Edward that so funny I can't believe that actually happened.

I cleared my throat "What's your favorite movie? "

"That easy it would have to be Across the Universe. "

"I have never seen "

Bella looked at me weird "How could you have not seen it's an awesome movie you should watch it "

"Perhaps one day I might rent it "

"What's the craziest thing you have ever done?"

"Umm I never done anything really crazy "

The most regretful and crazy thing I could never forget was that horrible night that I got into the car and the accident happened. Bella noticed that my mood had changed. I looked up at her and read her expression that she wanted to ask me another question, but I quickly answered her with another question.

For the next twenty minutes Bella and I chatted about different topics, I found that she was easy to talk to. Looking down at my watch on I saw it was 12:30.

I said "Bella, I need to get back to school for my class."

"Yeah me too Edward I need to get to my English lit class, and hand in my essay "

We both moved from the table, we walked back to school.

When we got to the campus we both stop in the middle of the quad

"I have to go the opposite way Edward. "

I just smiled at her "Me too Bella . "

She just gave me a sweet smile.

"Anyhow, I got to head to class, see you around Edward "

I rolled myself to my next class."

When the professor came in he began giving notes on the war of 1812.

It was quite boring ,I was lost in my own mind not even listening to I was thinking back to when I had lunch with Bella it was fun not to have eat alone for once I mean who enjoys eating by themselves.

"Mr. Cullen!"

I was broken out my daze when I saw the professor looking at me

"Yes sir."

He shook his head and asked me questions about the war, I got it right.

He went back to his lecture.

When the class was over I made my way home.

Rolling myself into my room I booted up my laptop , I checked face book to see to see if Bella had one ,typing in her name I saw that she has a profile, I clicked on friend request and sent her one.

I started do some work on my computer for my history class , it was only a short while later when I was taking a break from what I was doing and logged back on face book.

Not an even a minute later a chat box window opened up, I saw it was Bella messaging me I was happy that she accepted my friend my request.

"_Hey what's up? " I laughed._

"_Nothing much what about you?" _

_She wrote back "Oh nothing much just doing some homework for class you "_

"_Just taking a break from work for my history class" I was waiting for her to write back. _

"_Oh ok. " _

"So_ what are you doing? "She replied _

"_Not, too much I' m just checking some stuff on the net, playing some games"_

"_What game are you playing "_

"_I'm playing online checkers it's fun "_

"_You like playing checkers? "_

"_Yeah it's not that bad of a game why Bella did you ever play checkers"_

"_I never played " _

"_Really " _

"_Yep "_

"_Anyways Bella I got to get offline but I will be on later, if you want to chat "_

"_Sure that's no problem anyways I got to go and take a shower, eat some dinner so Ttyl."_

"_Yeah ttyl "_

shutting down my laptop , I rolled myself out to the kitchen I didn't know what eat for dinner so I decided to make some soup from a can ,I rolled myself to the kitchen table and ate my soup , while eating I wondered what Bella was up to.

When I was done I washed my dishes , I rolled myself into my room I grabbed my laptop went into the living room where I turned on the TV.

I spent most night's at home watching TV or reading.

Turing on the TV trying to find law and order while I was watching TV the phone rang, rolling myself to answer it, I looked at the call display seeing it was my mom I picked it.

"Hey mom how are you? "

"How are you Edward and how is school? "

"School is fine and I'm doing ok. "

I heard her take a deep breath.

" Edward are you sure everything is fine you know , if you ever need help from me or your father would we will come and help you out. "

I was getting mad at mother; my family babied me like this ever since the accident.

"No, mom I don't need any help everything is all right ""

"Ok Edward "

"Anyways, mom I have to go I need to do some work for school talk to you soon."

"All right Edward I will call you during the week all right "

"Ok Bye mom. "

"Bye Edward."

Placing the phone back ,I rolled myself back into my living room, taking hold of my laptop logging back on to face book I saw that she was online so I messaged her.

"Hey_ Bella "I waited for about a minute when she messaged me back. _

"_Hey, Edward how is you? " I wrote back _

"_I'm fine just feeling a little tired you? " It was about a couple of second when she wrote. _

"_Yeah, I know I'm feeling tired to. " I wrote back. _

_So what are you doing? "She responded immediately. _

"_Nothing much just watching some TV what are you up to"_

"_Just watching TV too "_

"_Oh what are you watching "she typed back _

"_I 'm watching old episodes of law and order."_ I waited when she wrote back.

"Oh_, that sounds like fun. " _I wrote back to her.

"Yeah_ I guess. "_

.

Feeling rather tired I told her" _Bella ,I'm going to get offline I'm feeling tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow . "_

She wrote back saying "Ok_, goodnight Edward see you tomorrow."_

Shutting down my laptop and the TV , I rolled myself to my bedroom where I got into bed as soon my head hit the pillow I was out like light .

When I woke I had a hard time getting out of bed, but once I was out of bed I got dressed.

Rolling myself to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, tried to comb my hair but it never worked it was always in a disarray so I gave up.

Making myself I quick breakfast that morning I quickly ate, cleaned up and off to school I went.

When I got to class I saw that Bella was reading book or something =.

I rolled myself to my seat next to her. "

Glancing up from what she was reading there was a smile on her. "Hey Edward."

"Hey, Bella how are you? ".

"I'm doing fine what about you? "

"I'm okay just feeling tired this morning. "Looking at me she smiled.

"I think someone been watching too many episodes of law and order. "

Answering her back "Yeah, well it's a good show. "

She was giggling.

I asked her. "Hey can I have your email "

"Sure Edward can I have your as well "

"Ok ". " Ripping a piece of paper, I wrote my email on it and handed over to her it to her. She did the same too

"Here you go. "She said giving me her email.

I just grinned at her.

She gazed at me with a soft expression on her face.

The class went by fast soon enough Bella and I headed over to deli where we had lunch.

I asked her. "So what did you think of class today? "

She swallowed before answering.

"Class was ok, that professor likes to talk a lot."

Laughing, quietly I took a sip from my coke when she asked me.

"So when your birthday? "

"June 20 "

"When is your birthday Bella? "

September 13. "

"Oh, that was last week wasn't it? Well happy belated birthday. "She blushed.

"Thanks Edward. "

Bella said to me. "Hey Edward, I was wondering do you want to go see a movie with me and Alice tonight? "

"Ok what movie are we seeing tonight?"

She just nodded her head "We are seeing clash of the Titians in 3D. I hope it doesn't make you feel sick like some other movies that are in 3D.

When we arrived on campus Bella stopped, and said.

"Ok Alice will call you \ tonight before we leave. "

Cool see you later Bella. "She looked at me and smiled "Yeah "I watched her walk away to her class. I rolled myself to my next class.

During class the professor mentioned that on Monday there would be a quiz, all we did was groan , Rolling myself to my kitchen where I grabbed a bottle of water going in to my room

I checked my email.

I began random stuff on the net to the pass the time until Alice would text me, my cell phone beeping taking it out of my pants and saw Alice sent me a text.

"_Hey, Edward Bella and I are coming to get you so be ready in 15"_

After shutting my laptop I changed my shirt I put on grey t shirt.

Going to my closet I grabbed my leather jacket.

A knock came from the front door; I opened it to see Bella standing there.

"Edward is you ready to go? "

"I'm ready to go "I rolled myself out locking the door behind me.

"Where's Alice? "

Bella just looked at me "She's in the car she didn't want the wind to mess up her hair."

I laughed "Oh God that's such an Alice thing "

We both just laughed on our way to her truck.

When we got to her truck Alice was sitting in the middle.

Bella asked me

"Edward, do you want me to help you in?"

"Yeah Bella."

She opened the door Alice looked at me and said.

"Hey Edward how are you?"

"I'm good Alice. "

Bella helped me get from wheelchair and into the truck, When I was finally in the truck Bella closed the door.

I watched as she put my wheelchair in back of the truck, she hopped in the driver's seat.

We made our way to the movie theatre.

Alice and Bella both got out, Bella came to help me out of the car she got my wheelchair putting it next to the truck when she looked at me. "You ready Edward. "

"Yeah,"

Bella leaned forward I put my arm around her shoulder, she put her arm around my waist helping me out of the truck and into my wheelchair.

"Thank you

She blushed "It's no problem Edward "

Bella asked the lady for three tickets when I looked at Bella and cleared my throat.

"Bella let me pay for you guys it's only fair."

Shaking her head at me "No, Edward its ok I will pay for us. "

I ran my hands through my hair "No Bella please let me pay for the tickets"

"Edward, you can pay next time ok.

"Fine, next time I'm paying! "

Bella was smiling when the lady gave us our tickets.

We grabbed our tickets and went in; we found some seats in the back.

We were all sitting down when Alice said "Guy's, I'm going to go get some snack does anybody want anything. "

Bella said "Yeah, a bottle of water".

"Sure, no problem Bella."

Alice then turned her head to me "I 'm good Alice '

There was a moment of silence before I told Bella.

She was blushing.

"So, how was your afternoon class Edward? "

"Same boring as usual nothing to exciting, I have test on Monday. "

" I have a test on Friday."

We were both laughing it felt good to laugh, having fun for a change instead of feeling sad.

"Have you seen any other movies in 3D before?"

"No not really. "

She handed me the 3D glasses putting them taking them in my hand , I put them on while I cocked my eyebrow at her .

"Edward those glasses make you look like James Dean from rebel without a cause."

"I know I'm such rebel baby "we both laughing until.

Alice came back with her hands full of stuff, we both looked at her.

"oh my god Alice did you buy out the entire snack's?"

Alice had a large of popcorn with some nachos, a large coke, and a bottle of water.

When she smiled "No, I just bought a bit of everything "she sat back down next to Bella.

Once the movie was over we were going back to the truck I had such a headache , that's when Bella looked over at me " Edward are you ok ?"

"Yeah, I' m fine it's just that my head hurts 3D movies give me a headache "

"I know the feeling, it will go away. "

When we got to the truck Bella helped me get in.

Alice started to complain on the way home.

"The movie sucked."

Bella gave me a smile while I smirked back at her "I know, Alice but you can't do anything about it. "

She huffed "well they could at least read the real story about what happened. "Bella and I were trying hard not to laugh "guy's it's not funny "

Bella cleared her throat "I know, Alice but you have to stop being so serious."

She looked at me and gave me a wink.

Bella parked in front of Alice's apartment " Alice here you are."

Alice got out of the truck gave Bella hug, Giving me a hug as well.

"Talk to you tomorrow Edward, you to Bella. "She said as made her way to the building.

We got the apartment complex where we both lived; Bella parked the car and looked at me as I unbuckled my belt.

She got out of the car and went to get my wheelchair for me and helped me get out of the car and into my wheelchair.

Making our way inside Bella walked me to my door

"Thanks, for inviting me Bella, I really had a good time. "

She gave me a soft smile "well, I'm happy you had a good time Edward'' anyways I got to get going got to get up early tomorrow goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella see you tomorrow "she gave me a smile and walked toward the elevator where she got on.

Opening the door to my apartment I felt pretty tired I rolled myself to my bedroom where I got ready for bed.

Once I was lying in bed my thought drifted back to tonight and I have to say I really had a good time, I couldn't'even remember last time when I really had fun like that, I don't know what it was about Bella but every time I was with her, I always felt happy and not depressed or lonely for once in my life.

That night I had a peaceful sleep.

Sorry this chapter was so late just real life got in the way

Read and review thanks guys and let me know what you think

An author note I want to thank everyone who read and left a review or add this story to their favourite or on alert it really means a lot to me so thank you next chapter will be Bella point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own twilight

b.o.v.p

While I was on the elevator my mind drifted to Edward he looked like he had really good time tonight and it made me happy knowing he was able to enjoy himself, Throwing my keys on the a little table that I had in the middle of the hallway.

I went to my room where I changed in to my pyjamas and I got in bed.

While I was in bed I remembered the first night I met Edward.

When Alice told me that she was having party and wanted to me, go I did not want to at first, however she said she wanted me to meet her brother.

Therefore, I finally agreed so when I went there that night. I saw that Alice brother was the same person who I sat next to in my sociology class.

When Alice left us on our own I thanked him for lending me his white out and he said that it was no problem .I sat down on the couch that was next to his wheelchair and he looked at me when we just started talking about random things.

Then I suggested to him that we play a game of twenty questions to break the ice a little and get to know each other.

For the rest of the night we asked each other questions and I found out that he was interesting and had a nice personality. In addition, he was somewhat cute and he had some type of bronze hair and green eyes and high cheekbones.

Alice had told me that he was an in wheelchair and that Edward never really did anything he would always stay home and be by himself, which made her worry. I felt sad when I found out that he had no friends.

Therefore, that night I decided that I would become his friend sometimes it was better to have one true friend then ten friends who were all but fake.

During the night I kept asking Edward question and he did the same he looked so happy I was broken out of thoughts when my cell phone beeped I picked up my phone . I saw that Alice had texted me.

The text said, "Hey Bella thanks for helping Edward tonight it really means a lot to me "

I text her back "its no problem Alice".

The next morning when I woke, I got out of bed, and went into the bathroom where I took a shower when I got out of the shower and went into my room where I got dressed. .

My hair was being stubborn today so I threw up it in to a ponytail I went into the kitchen and had some cereal.

I sat on a stool in the kitchen and ate my breakfast when I was done eating I cleaned my dishes. Once I was done in the kitchen, I went and grabbed my jacket, my school bag and made my way to school.

When I got there and saw that, the door was not open which was wired so I waited outside the door with other people whom were in the class as well. That when I saw Edward.

He saw me and waved at me while he rolled over to me he looked up at me and was smiling he looked very happy and he told me "hey Bella what's up? "

"Oh, nothing much you "

"Not to much "I took my book out of my bag and Edward saw and raised his eyebrow at me "your reading Wuthering heights".

"Yeah it's a good book it's like my favourite book to read what your favourite book to read is".

He moved himself a little "I guess it would have to be of mice and men "I looked at him.

"Yeah, that an amazing book "he just smiled.

"It's really good I always read every once in a while "he was smiling when he asked me "hey how long have you been waiting here outside? "

"Oh, about since eight thirty this morning "he looked at the people standing there

"I think he may be not coming in today "he ran his hand through his hair that when someone came and said that class was cancelled due the fact that the professor was ill.

We just nodded our heads and I looked at Edward he gave me a smile and said, "Well, I guess no class today. "

"Yeah, which is good because I needed to really get this project done so Im going to head the library "

That when Edward said, "yeah me too I didn't even start it yet. "

"Well if you want you can join me in the library "he just cleared his throat "ok, sure lets go ".

We made our way to the library where we found a table in the back and sat down I threw my bag on the table and I took out my books Edward came and moved his wheel chair so he was right next to me I watched as he took out his books and started on his project.

Therefore, we worked on our projects for the next hour after about halfway through I reached into my bag, grabbed my Ipod, and pulled it out I saw Edward looking at it and gave him and ear bud.

He put it in his left ear, I turned it on, and I told him "you can pick whatever music you want to listen to I have a whole bunch of songs."

"Ok, Bella, thanks for letting me sit here with you and for the ipod "he moved to touch my ipod and he touched my arm by accident he muttered "Im sorry, "I nocited that he was blushing

I shyly told him " its ok Edward " he picked the song use somebody and I touch his arm and he looked at me and he was blushing and he sent a small shy smile my way.

Edward was tapping his fingers along with the song and that when I asked "hey Edward do you play any type of musical instrument"

He had a small sad smile on his face "umm yeah I used to play the piano but I don't anymore ".

"Oh, how long did you play for "he sighed?

"I played till I was about sixteen then stop playing "I was curious and wanted to know why he stopped playing but I didn't want to make him anymore sad so I changed the subject.

"So, how the project coming along "

"It's going good I guess what about you" I yawned

" oh its going ok it just that Im stuck on certain part " he looked at me and he pointed whit his finger " well, if you want I can look at it and maybe give you some advice".

"Sure "I handed him my paper while he was reading it I changed the song on my ipod to just dance by Lady Gaga and he looked at me and winked at me.

I giggled and I waited for him when he was done he gave my paper back to me and gave and said " ok well its good so far but maybe like more examples of how the media effects society like real stories for example would help."

We were sitting pretty close to each other. I blushed and that when he nocited the same thing he just gave me a small smile.

"Ok, thanks for the advice Edward I get what you mean by it "that when my stomach growled really loudly and he laughed "I guess someone hungry. "

"Yeah, I'm now that you mentioned it let go get some lunch "so we both packed our bags and left.

Today I decided to have a blt and Edward was having some type of pasta salad while I was eating Edward stopped and swallowed what he was eating and asked me " So Bella do you play the any instrument"

I just shook my head "no, I don't I tried to learn how to play the guitar it didn't go so good. "

He was looking at me curiously "why? " I just looked at him and nodded my head.

"Umm, I didn't really want to learn how to play and my mom forced me to take lessons so I had to but I dropped them after a month."

" oh ok" he went back to eating and so did I he was done before me and he was waiting for me to finish so when I was finished he cleared his throat and looked up at me " so Bella how many songs do you have on your ipod. "

I was biting my lip "umm I think there like nine hundred and something song on there "he was looking at me "you listen to all those songs".

I laughed "no I don't have to be in the mood to hear certain songs "I looked at him and he asked me "so do you have class this afternoon."

"Oh no I have every Wednesday afternoon off what about you" he just gave me a smile "I have class today but I have no class on Friday at all. "

" your so lucky " he didn't say anything but just moved in his wheel chair a bit that when he told me " I have to get back to class Bella It was nice having lunch with you " he stated to roll away.

When I got up and he looked at me funny" Im going back to school I have to take a book out the library. "

"Oh ok "so we made our way back to campus. I looked at Edward "ok, well I had nice time today Edward "he looked at me and gave me gentle smile "yeah me too Bella see you later ok. "

"Bye Edward "I didn't really have go to the library but I felt bad about him having to go back to school all by himself so I walked whit him.

So I turned around and went home when I got there I changed into my sweat pants and a grey camisole and then went into my room where I turned on my computer and checked my email I saw that I had one from my mom .

I read the one my mom sent me so I clicked on it and began to read.

_Hey Bella how are you sweetie and how school going? I wanted to tell you that I joined this new book club and its so fun .I really hope you come see me down in Florida on Christmas break I miss you Bella and Phil says hi. _

I wrote back to my mom

Hey mom

_How are you I miss you to and tell Phil I say hey school is going good not to much is happening here and about coming down to see you I don't for sure yet but I might but I will let you know for sure._

I clicked the mouse and sent it to her and I checked my face book and saw nothing was happening on there so I logged off.

That when I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a snack and that when I found some leftover brownies I had made last week.

I grabbed a huge glass of milk and drank while eating my brownie and my started thinking about Edward and what he was doing class and if he was bored.

He looked so cute when I handed him my ear bud from my ipod and he gave me shy smile. After eating my brownie, I cleaned the kitchen.

I went into my room and grabbed my laptop and sat on the couch in the living room after checking out some websites , I took Edward email and I added him to my msn and all he would have to do it is accept me on msn.

e.o.v.p

While I was in class, I thought back to library when Bella and I were listening to her to her Ipod. She told me I could listen to whatever I wanted to. when I moved to touch her ipod my arm touched her arm by accident and I suddenly I was very nervous and I don't know why .I looked over at her and she was blushing and I felt my cheeks get warm too.

My thoughts were broken up the professor he dismissed class early.

I grabbed my books, started placing them in my bag, and rolled myself out of the classroom and that when I made my way home. When I got home, I unlocked my door and I saw there was some junk mail like some flyers.

Once I was in I threw the stuff on the bureau that was in the hallway I made my way to my bedroom where I took off my sweat shirt and rolled myself into the living room I grabbed my laptop and I logged on to my msn when I had a new contact and I saw it was Bella.

I got excited and clicked it and she was on my msn list as soon as I add her on she sent me a message

" _hey Edward what's up how was class :P"_ I had to laugh she always made me laugh all the time which was rare I never really laughed anymore until I met her she always put me in a good mood.

"_Oh it was ok it so what did you this afternoon and not much is up "I_ wrote back to her and she sent me a message back.

"That_ cool so did you start studying for exam on Monday yet "and_ that I remembered that I had to study.

"_Thanks for reminding me I totally forgot that I had to study but I will over the weekend lol "._

Not even a second later, she messaged me "lol_ I have to study for my exam to."_

" _oh ok so what are you up to " _I just stretched my arms and she messaged me _back " nothing much just checking some emails what's about you? "_

"Just watching some videos on you tube and checking my face book "she wrote back.

"Lol_ anyways Edward I need to get off I have to make some supper so ttyl Edward. "_

"_ok, bye Bella " she logged off and I shut my computer off and went into my room where I grabbed my book and sat in the living room where I began to study for my exam on Monday it was on the war of 1812._

About halfway through studying I heard my stomach growl so I decided that I would go make myself some dinner.

I was checking the fridge and I decide that I would make some pasta for myself so I took out some sauce and thawed in the microwave and put a pot of boiling water on the burner and got the pasta from the cabinet.

While waiting for the water to boil my phone rang so I went into my living room and picked up the phone it was Alice " hey Edward how are you and what are you up to ? "

"Im good just making dinner, so how are you "I rolled myself back into the kitchen and watched the water boil and poured the pasta in.

"I'm good Edward anyways your probably wondering why I called well I just wanted to invite you over to my house for dinner and to meet my new boyfriend jasper "

I raised my eyebrows' when she said this "oh, I don't know Alice I might be busy "which was I lie I did not want to go there due the fact that it was hard to get around while being in a wheelchair.

"Edward stop lying to me I know you aren't busy, and Bella is coming over too "

I ran my hand through my hair "yeah, ok what time do you want me to come over at and when is this dinner thing anyways "

"So Edward is you going to come over now "she giggled

" ok good Im happy your coming and its on Friday at 6 so be here early ok anyways I need to go now Edward but see you on Friday ok "

"Bye Alice. "

"Bye Edward. "

I rolled myself into the living room where I tuned on the TV I looked at my couch I missed being able to sit on couch I just sighed and found some TV show that was called the Tudors I soon found out that is was about king Henry.

It was quite interesting so I kept watching that when I reached over and grabbed my lap top and turned it on while waiting for my msn to load I wonder if she would be online.

Once I logged in and I saw that she was online, I messaged her

"Hey_ Bella "she wrote back._

"_Hey, Edward." _

"_So what's up Bella? "she responded back._

"_Oh, nothing much just trying to study what about you "I felt bad that I had bothered her so I wrote to her_.

"_Oh Im sorry for brothering you Bella I will let be and continue studying. "_

She wrote back "no_, it's ok Edward I needed a break anyways and I wanted to ask you something did Alice call you to invite you over to her house on Friday night"_

"_Yeah "I waited for a minute._

"_Oh nothing I was just wondering something that all "I_ yawned and wrote back to her

"_So how is studying for the exam going "she wrote back_.

"_It's going ok but could be better what about you "I laughed at that._

" _I didn't even start but Im going to _" that when I had an idea but I wasn't to sure how she would respond if I asked and suddenly I was nervous and I felt shy asking her how she would feel about studying to together while I was waiting if I should ask her or not my msn thing beeped.

That when " all right Edward Im getting offline so can keep studying but I will see you tomorrow ok goodnight."

"Okay_, good night Bella have sweet dreams see you tomorrow. "_

She just sent the blushing smile face whit a thank you I felt my heart start to beat faster and I don't why I said to her I just shook my head and told myself it was nothing.

I shut down my laptop and rolled myself into my room where I got ready for bed once I was in bed, which was never easy to get into. While I was lying there, I was going to ask Bella if she wanted to study together this weekend.

That night was the first night I dreamt of Bella.

The next morning woke up whit a huge simile on my face and I was in really good mood and I remembered that I had school and my thoughts went back to Bella I couldn't wait to get out of bed and dressed and on my way to see her.

So got myself out of bed and dressed I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a black button down sweater. This morning I had some oatmeal for breakfast.

Once I was done eating I cleaned my dirty dish and left in the skin I rolled myself into the room where I grabbed my grey peacoat and my schoolbag and I was out the door.

I was in a really good mood but when I got to school that changed I saw Bella she was standing outside of the class room talking to some guy he was quite tall and had black hair and saw Bella give me a piece of paper and I wondered what she gave him

I rolled myself into the class and I saw her look up at me and send a smile my way and I couldn't help but give her a small smile I made my way next to her and she looked like she was in a good mood.

She turned to me and blushed "hey Edward what's up. "

"Nothing much. "

"So, how did the studying go "she took a deep breath and turned to look at me. '

"It was ok "grabbing my book from my bag there was uncomfortable silence between us. I remembered that I wanted to ask Bella something last night so I worked my up courage just as I was about to ask her , the professor walked in started to teach the class.

When class was over Bella started getting her things ready and so did I and we went to the deli were we had lunch.

We were quite and that when I pushed my nerves back and I decided to take a chance and ask her "Bella, "

She looked up at me and was waiting and I felt nervous and took a deep breath when she looked at me "yes Edward. "

I ran my hand through my hair, which was always I, nervous habit of mine if you have nocited by now and she was still looking at me waiting and that when I got the courage and asked her.

"Bella, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to study together on Saturday at the library "she was blushing and she had small cute smile tugging at her lips.

"I would love to Edward " I felt happy in that moment that she wanted to hang out whit me she sent me a shy smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok so what time did Alice tell you to be at her house tomorrow?"

"I have to be there at 5".

"She said the same thing to me so do you want a lift there? " I just cleared my throat

"Yeah that would be nice thanks Bella "she gave me a sweet smile.

"Its no problem Edward you're my friend "what she said made me feel happiness and it was so good knowing that she was my friend.

"Thanks, Bella you have no idea how much it means to me".

"Ok so Edward what's your horoscope sign" I looked at her funny and she winked at me

"Well, Im a cancer "that when I decided to tease her.

"Well Mrs. Swan what's your horoscope?" and I cocked my eyebrow at her Bella. Blushed.

She laughed and said, "Well Mr. Cullen I would I happen to be a Virgo "she blushed and just winked at me. I started to laugh.

"You have nice smile Edward "Bella blushed as she said this "well you give me a reason to smile "

Bella cleared her throat "I think we should get back to campus. "

" yeah Bella" she moved and waited for me once I moved my wheel chair out of my position we made our way to school where Bella and me stopped and I told her " ok well I talk to you later ok ".

That when she looked at me "yeah I might not be on tonight Alice is taking me shopping".

I remembered what is like shopping with Alice and laughed "good luck Bella you're going to need it she is like the shopping Nazi. "

"Oh, that doesn't sound good "she looked like she was sacred and mumbled to her self "what I have gotten myself into. "

"It won't be that bad Bella just agree to everything she says and she will be happy and that why you can get out the mall faster. "

She just giggled and hit my shoulder jokingly "oh my god Edward you are so bad. "

I just winked my eyebrows at her "well of course Im rebel in the making Bella " she was laughing hard and she brushed a piece of hair behind her ear " ok so Im going to class now but I talk to you later ok. "

"Ok sure Bella and have fun with the shopping Nazi "she giggled and was on her way to class.

When I went to class, I was in better mood then this morning I thought about back to before when I was teasing her she looked cute when she laughed.

That when I asked myself why do I keep getting this feeling whenever Im around her I just shook my head and tried to focus on the subject that the teacher was trying to teach.

Thankfully, class was over quite quick I got home and wheeled myself into the kitchen and grabbed an orange and began to peel it I threw the peel out and ate my orange.

I went into my room where sat my desk and began to study for my exam on Monday and I thought about Bella and I couldn't wait to spend all day whit her on Sunday and I went back to studying.

After a while, I checked my face book but she was not on so I went into the kitchen where I made myself mini pizza on rye bread and I stuck them in the oven and it was tricky trying to put something in the oven while being in a wheelchair.

Once they were done now here came the hard part I had a couple of burns from the oven from reaching into deep trying to get stuff out but tonight it was ok and I was lucky I didn't burn my hand.

I ate dinner in silence when I was done I cleaned up and went into the living room where I watched TV I was filliping through channels and I had to say I was quiet lonely. I was so used to talking her at night and I missed her.

Therefore, I settled on some cop show on TV it was not that bad but after a while, I was feeling sleepy. That when I shut off the tv and made my way into my bedroom where I got ready for bed and thought about Bella and Alice and how they were both doing that when I remembered that Bella didn't have class tomorrow afternoon but I would see her tomorrow night.

I fell asleep very quickly that night

**Read, review, and let me know what you thought about this chapter**

**a/n hey guys I just want to let everyone that I'm going be reposting this story it may take me some time but I plan on finishing it and I just want to say sorry I didn't not update it since last year it just real life got in the way so anyways leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own twilight

e.v.o.p

The next morning when I woke, decide to a take shower so I got myself in my wheelchair and rolled myself into the bathroom.

Taking a shower was hard but I managed to get myself on to the little bench that was in the shower so that taking one would be easier. Once I was done in the shower I made my way to my room.

Finally I was dressed and ready I was wearing some jeans and plaid shirt when I was done in my room I rolled myself into my kitchen where I had some cereal for breakfast.

So I rolled myself to where I kept the cereal I grabbed the box and poured some in a bowl and I grabbed some milk and poured it in and I started to eat my breakfast when I was done I washed the bowl.

Once I was done I grabbed my jacket and made my bag and went to school and that when I remembered Bella had no class on Friday I wheeled myself into class room where I sat next to the empty spot.

The whole day went by super slow and not to mention that when Bella was not here I really missed her smile and her laugh but I would see her tonight at Alice house and I couldn't wait to see her.

While I was in my history class, the professor was going over stuff that was going to be on the exam but it was as if I could not focus. My mind drifted back to yesterday at lunch when Bella had asked me why I stopped playing the piano.

I did not tell her the reason why I stopped was due to the accident and it made me very depressed I had planned to go Juilliard and studying music and being a music teacher but due to being in the accident I did not go any more

Every time I thought back to that night I felt the tears come to my eyes so I shut them and thought about Bella and her smile and I felt better so I tired to foucs on the class which time I was able to due very easily.

Finally the class was over and I was able to go home and relax when I got home I threw my bag whit my books in my room then grabbed my laptop I waited for it to load once it was finally I checked msn and face book but she wasn't on.

So I shut off my computer and wheeled myself into the kitchen where I grabbed some chips I was feeling kind of hungry and I went back into the living room where I turned on the TV,

I was flipping through channels until I found some more law and order espoides and I started to watch them.

During the TV show I wondered why Bella wasn't on usually around that time she would be on maybe she was busy whit something I kind of was upset that she wasn't on I really wanted to talk to her.

I don't why but I really liked talking to her or just hanging out whit and there we go again every time I think of her I get that feeling its like as if I have butterflies in my stomach and I wondered what is was.

I went back into the kitchen to grab a glass of water and that when I decided that I would change my shirt for tonight and put something a bit fancier on so I wheeled myself into my room where I went into my closet.

I went back into the living room and waited for Bella to come.

Turing on my laptop and I saw that she was online and I messaged her.

"Hey_ Bella how are you ?"she responded right away. _

"_Hey, Edward Im doing fine how are you doing and how was school? " I just ran hand through my hair._

"_I'm doing fine school was boring like always so what are you doing? "_

"_Oh, not too much just watching TV what about you? "_

That when I saw she wrote back "just watching some law and order espoiedes loll: P "

I could not help but laugh, "I_ told you it's a good show "she just sent back a smile face and it said, "Ok, so what time do we needed to be at Alice house"._

"I_ think she said for five "I sent the message to her._

"Ok_, I will be down at your place in like ten minutes so be ready Edward see you soon "and she logged off._

Shutting down my laptop and went to put it in my room and I grabbed my jacket. There was a knock on the door I wheeled myself to the door. When I opened, it and I saw Bella standing there with a smile on her face. ""Hey, Edward you ready to go? "

"Yeah, Bella lets go "she moved out of the way so I could move and I closed my door and we were both there and we went to her truck.

Once we in front of her truck she opened the door and I moved myself near the door and that when she came near and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around my waist.

.

She came around, got in the drive seat, looked at me, gave me a smile, and started the car and we made our way to Alice building in which she lived in.

Bella parked the car and helped me get out and into my chair I was amazed how Bella could lift the wheel since she was tiny and that when I was curios

We went in the building. On the evaluator, I turned to her "Bella how can lift my wheelchair up so easily isn't heavy? "

She just shrugged her shoulders " it's a little heavy but I held heavier things than that " she smiled at me sweetly when I saw her give me that smile I felt the butterflies in my stomach and just gave her a shy smile to her.

We arrived on Alice's floor, we were standing in front of her door, Bella knocked, and Alice answered the door

" hey guys how are you Im so happy you're here come in " she moved out of the way and let us and that when I saw this guy he was standing in the kitchen he was quite tall and skinny and had blonde hair .

Alice closed the door behind us and she went up to the guy and she looked at us and said "Bella and Edward this jasper hale my boyfriend

He just cleared his throat and said "its pleasure to meet you "he had very thick southern accent.

" so are you guys ready to eat " Alice said and looked at us and we said " yes " so we went into her dinning room Alice was sitting next to jasper and I was sitting next to Bella

That when Alice started talking "ok, so how was school Edward "I just nodded

" it was ok how about you " she sighed " it was boring " I saw jasper put his arm in back of her chair and I looked at them and I cleared my throat and that when started to speak " so jasper what do you "

He just sat a bit straight "I'm taking some courses about the civil war I want be a historian. "

Bella was shocked " oh wow that sounds very interesting " he just smiled when Alice got up and shot a look at Bella when she said " Bella that top look amazing "

I turned my head and then I finally really looked at Bella. I saw that she was wearing a very pretty top it was a blue blouse, I could not stop starting at her.

And also she was wearing make up which hardly ever did in the time I ever saw and I thought she was beautiful and that when I felt this funny feeling every time I was near her and she turned to look at me

Whispering to her, I said, "You look beautiful Bella". She just blushed and said "thank you Edward. " 'When Bella was blushing, I felt myself feeling very shy all of sudden. I do not know why but she makes so shy and nervous all the time.

She got up and went to help Alice in the kitchen and I saw jasper looking at me funny when he cleared his throat

That when I laughed and sensed jasper was nervous and I looked at him and said " jasper relax Im not going to hurt you for going out whit my sister but if you hurt I don't say I didn't warn you "

He just gave me sheepish smile "ok, thanks for the pep talk Edward and I will never hurt her so don't worry. "

Alice walked out and served us dinner and we had roasted chicken with some baby-roasted potatoes.

"This, so good Alice it tastes just like mom's "Alice looked at me "thanks Edward I really tired to make it like mom does "

"No trust me Alice it's really good "that when Bella said, "yeah Alice this is amazing can I get the recipe for it. "

b.o.v.p

"Sure Bella "Alice told me and I went back tot waiting and that when I nocited from the corner of my eye Edward was looking and I felt myself blush and I turned my head and gave him a smile

He saw me and began to blush and he went back to eating once we were done jasper just put his hands on his stomach and looked at Alice " that was very good my darling "

Alice giggled and leaned over placed a peck on his cheek that when Edward cleared his throat and jasper and Alice looked up and laughed.'

I just grabbed my glass and took a sip of water and that when I turned to Edward "hey, so did you finish the project for sociology yet?"

"No, I didn't what about you "I just crossed my legs under the table and looked at him "no but Im close to finishing. "

He took a sip of water from his glass, looked back at me, and just ran his fingers through his hair.

That when Alice started to get up and clear the table I was getting up to help her and I started to take away some of the dishes.

When I went into the kitchen Alice was leaning against the counter and was smiling at me "so, Bella what do you think of jasper?"

"He seems nice but very clam "she laughed.

" yeah that what I like about him " I went near the sink and turned it on when she came next to me and started to dry the dishes that I had began to wash .

She sent me a smile my way "Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?" Nothing much I was just going to study at the library with Edward tomorrow. Why, what are you doing?"

"I'm just going over to jasper place "she waggled her eyebrows at me "eww, Alice please I don't know want to know. "

She was laughing and I began to laugh and we both came out of the kitchen we saw Edward and jasper talking about something that was history related.

I sat down next to Edward he looked at me and smiled for the first time to night I had butterflies in my stomach and I wondered why.

That when I heard Alice told them both " look who cares about who won and why the other side should have won ok why don't we go into the living room and play sing star "

I looked at Alice and she looked at me and smiled we made our way to Alice living room I sat on the couch and Alice and jasper sat next to each other and I saw Edward look at the couch

I saw him look at meshed Edward do you want to sit on the couch I could help you? "

He looked so happy when I asked him "please, if you don't mind "I got up and while Edward rolled himself in front of the couch. Placing his wheelchair next to the couch, I was not sure how I was going to do this.

"Ok, Bella it's like when you help me get into your truck. I leaned down while Edward placed his arm around my shoulder and I placed my arm around his waist and I lifted him up and he leaned of his weight on me.

I moved him so that he was facing me and walked me backward and I placed him gently on the couch when he was on the couch sitting he looked at up and he was shy he just said " thanks for helping me Bella"

" its no problem Edward " I sat right down next to him and he looked happy sitting on the couch he leaned his head back and closed his eyes and he looked very relaxed he lifted his head and looked at me

"Comfy "he gave me a big smile "you, have no idea how comfy it feels to sit on couch Bella thanks so much ".

" like I told you Edward its no problem ok " he just laughed that when Alice said " ok guys what do you want to do we can play sing star or we can watch a movie or even better we can play rock band "

I deicide to be brave and say "hey, Alice lets play sing star "and Edward looked at me and said "Bella you like karaoke? "

"Yeah, I love karaoke its fun you know just to be free and crazy and have fun "he looked at me "ok "

"What you never done karaoke "I asked him shocked

" no I never done it but I guess I will try it " Alice was setting up the ps3 when she came back she looked at everyone. " ok guys who wants to go first " I looked at Edward and at Alice and jasper he was smiling at Alice .

"I will go first "everyone stopped and looked at me and Alice was laughing she handed me the microphone and that when I said to her "hey Alice give Edward the other microphone and he said to Alice "no Alice I don't want to sing and I can't sing"

I turned toward Edward " don't worry Edward I cant sing a tune to save my life just go whit and I have fun your going to love it trust me "

He was looking at me and shaking his head and he was blushing so bad and Alice handed him the microphone and then she turned on the ps3 and the menu option came and she gave me the controller.

"Ok, Edward what song do you want to sing there hey yeah by outcast, cool by Gwen Stefani, oh look there just dance by lady gaga want to sing that one?"

"Sure.

That when I hit the ok button, the song started, and it was my turn to sing so I sang the opening lines

And we both started to sing and I started to get really into the song and I looked over at Edward and he was signing and he was looking like he was having fun and I nudged his shoulder and he gave me a smile.

When the song was over he looked at me and said "your right that is fun I never knew it could so fun to make fool out of yourself"

I was laughing "yeah that why I love it "he looked at me joined me in my laughter we both on the couch laughing like idiots when jasper and Alice were signing they trying to sing love hurts

However, Alice got mad at jasper because he kept messing when they done sighing she shut off the game "ok, enough with sing star" she went back next to jasper when she said

" hey guys do you want to watch a movie " we all said " sure Alice " she got up and came back whit three movies " ok guys the choices are Julie and Julia or across the universe or Blackhawk down"

Edward and I looked at each and at the same time said "across the universe ".

e.o.v.p

As Alice put in the movie I was sitting next to Bella during the movie I would watch Bella I nocited that she was very pretty and her lips looked very soft and I felt those butterfly feelings I felt every time I was near Bella I just shook my head.

Once the movie was over Bella told Alice that she and me were going home and that she would talk to her tomorrow. Bella helped me into my chair and we made our way to her truck.

She helped me get in and then she put my chair in the trunk of her truck and came to start the car on the way home their was comfortable silence when Bella broke the silence

"Hey, Edward what time do you want to go to the library tomorrow at "I ran my hand through my hair. "We can go at 1 in the afternoon if you want"

"Sure, that good well if you want we can still have lunch or even better why I don't make something for lunch."

It sounded good but I wasn't sure I didn't want Bella to have go through the trouble of having to cook " no its ok Bella lets go out for lunch its fine I don't want you to have to cook for us "

She just sighed and pouted " please Edward I really want you try it and also I miss cooking a little " I don't why but I finally agreed " ok fine "

"Ok, good so I will be at you house at twelve with lunch ". We reached the building we lived in and Bella stopped the car and went to go my wheelchair out of her truck trunk.

She came and opened the door for me and put the chair right next to the door and she helped me out of the truck and into my chair once I was in my chair we went into the building where Bella walked me to my door.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my keys and opened my door and that when Bella said "ok well Im going to go now Edward so goodnight" she leaned down and gave me hug at first I did not know what do.

Put I slowly put my arms around her and held her close to me and she felt so good being that close to me I just held on to her tighter. That when she whispered in my ear "I'm happy you had fun Edward it was good to see you smile like that. "

Bella pulled away and I saw that she was blushing and I felt myself blush.

I cleared my throat and she just looked at me and gave me a shy smile "thanks, Bella I had nice time see you tomorrow ok. "

She nodded her head and walked away and I wheeled myself into my apartment where I shut the door and wheeled myself into my room where I got ready for bed.

When I was lying in bed that I thought about tonight Bella looked pretty. Every time I thought about her, and I felt that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

What is that feeling Im always feeling Im so confused about these feeling I have whenever Im near or whit her but tonight when she hugged me I think those feelings might have gotten more intense I don't get it and I was beginning to give myself a headache and I finally tried to get some sleep.

The next morning when I woke up and I couldn't believe the dreams I had about Bella and me lets put this way I think I would need a cold shower this morning .

I sat up in my bed and ran my hands through my hair and I didn't know what was wrong whit me I shouldn't be having thoughts like this about Bella it not right.

I got of my bed and got into my wheelchair and got dressed I was wearing some jeans ,a simple whit t-shirt , and I rolled myself to the kitchen .

When I was done, I cleaned up the kitchen a little and went to the living room where I turned on the TV to watch the news during halfway through the news nothing to much was happing so I shut the TV off and went to check my email so I grabbed my laptop and turned it on.

I saw I had an email from cousin Emmett and I clicked it I saw that there was an invitation to his wedding I hadn't seen my cousin Emmett since last Christmas where he got sick from eating to much mashed potatoes I laughed at the memory.

I read the invite and it said that he was getting married on June 30 in forks his hometown to his girlfriend Rosalie I just shook my head I couldn't believe he was getting married it said that I had until may 5 to reply back to the invite to say if I was going or not.

While I was debating if I should go that when my phone rang I wheeled myself into the living room and saw it was my sister what could she want at this time so I picked

"Hey, Alice "she replied

"Hey Edward did you get an invite to Emmett wedding?"

"Yeah, I got it this morning are you going to go ".

"I'm going to go what about you Edward is you going to go or not "I didn't know what to say back to her.

"I don't know Alice Im still thinking about it, so how are you today.

"I'm good anyways Edward I have to go out but I will call you late ok "

" yeah have fun bye Alice" and I hanged up the phone I saw that it was only 11 and Bella would be here soon an I couldn't wait to see her so I watched some TV until there was a knock at my door I rolled myself to the door and I opened it and I saw Bella standing there .

"Hey, Edward how is you?"

"I'm good Bella how are you? "She, just smiled and followed me into the living room where we both just looking at each other. She cleared her throat "umm I made some Mac and cheese "

"Oh, right let me go get some dishes" she looked at me.

"No its ok Edward let me help you "she followed me into the kitchen and, put the Mac and cheese on the counter and went through my cupboards and saw that I had no plates in them.

"Edward were are your plates" I just laughed

"There in the bottom self by the sink "she turned and looked at me "right ok let me get them. "

She bent down by the sink and I could not help but stare at her butt. She looked at me and smirked .Bella just caught me checking her butt out.

When she found the plates she looked at me and said "Edward where are the forks and knives? " I told her where they were and she got them.

She cut me a placed a piece of Mac and cheese on the plate and handed it to me and she grabbed herself one as well and we both went into the living room where she sat on the couch and I sat next to her in my wheelchair .

I took a bite of out of the Mac and cheese and it was really good "this is really good Bella"

She looked up at me "thanks Edward, "and she took a bite out of her while we eating Bella was looking around my apartment when she swallowed her last piece of Mac and cheese.

"Edward, for a guy your house is pretty neat "I looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah I'm of neat freak like that I hate messes and disorganization.

When we were done, Bella asked me "Edward do you want to study here instead of the library? "

I moved my chair a little so I was sitting closer to her " sure if you want " she just nodded her head " ok that good so what have you been up to ."

"Oh, nothing much I found out my cousin Emmett is getting married in June "she crossed her legs and sat Indian style on my couch.

"Wow, how old is he "I ran my hand through my hair?

"He is 25 but, he is the biggest goofball you will ever meet he is a really life of the party "she gave me a smile.

"He sounds funny, "I laughed and then I wanted to tell Bella about the time he was 14 and thought it would be cool to stand on this plastic table.

"Yeah, he is really funny I remember one time he came over to my parent's house and they had this little plastic table so I and Emmett were outside. " I saw Bella and she was trying hard not to laugh.

I chuckled "so anyways Emmett thought it would be really fun if got on the table, so he got on it and then he started to sing.

Bella had hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and I looked at her and she was cute "

So anyways he started to get really into the song and I told him em that table isn't as sturdy as it looks"

"Next thing you know the table breaks in half and, he most impaled him self to the metal pole that was in the middle of the table "Bella eyes were wide in shock.

"Oh, my god Edward did he gets hurt?" " no Bella he was fine but my mother came outside and so did his mom and he was in so much trouble after that " Bella started to laugh and I just laughed and that when she said " that so funny I cant believe that happened"

"I know at the time I was just watching and saying to myself he is so lucky that he didn't get hurt "Bella just nodded her head.

" yup " she leaned back against my couch and looked at me " Edward Im going go upstairs and get my books I will be back in a minute ok "

"Ok, sure Im just going to clean these dishes "she got and stopped me.

"No Edward leaves them I will wash them after I come back ok "I just looked at her.

"Ok fine Bella but don't be too long "I winked at her and she giggled.

I rolled myself into my room where I grabbed my book by time I was coming out of my room she was there sitting on the couch she smiled at me and rolled myself to where she was .

I looked at the couch and I wanted to sit next to her but, I did not want to bother her for help that when she looked at me, and said "Edward do you want to sit on the couch with me. "

I smiled sheepishly at her "ok Bella" she just got off the couch and helped me on to the couch next to her and she sat back down next to me.

Soon after we were both studying and I nocited whenever Bella was really into what she was reading she would bite her lip and she looked at me and she smiled at me " how's the war of 1812 going"

"Its going "she just laughed and went back to studying after a while I needed to use the washroom. I looked at Bella and I cleared my throat "Bella, do you want to help me onto my chair I have to go the bathroom? "

" sure " she got up and helped me get into my chair once I was in I went to the bathroom when I was done in there I came out and I saw Bella standing up and looking at some pictures of me when I was in high school.

She had one in her hands and I knew which picture she was looking at it was the picture of me and my parents and I rolled up next to her and she looked up and saw me looking at her she placed the picture back.

She moved some of the hair that fell in her face "is that your mom and dad in the pic "

"Yeah, it's my mom and dad it was taking right before I went out for my birthday" she looked at me "how old were you there?"

The mood changed it went from care free to very sad " I was 16 " I felt myself get sad that picture was taking right before I went out to Ben house were I got drunk and changed my life forever.

Bella nocited something had changed in me she looked at me "Edward, are you ok? "

I felt my eyes I have tears in them "yeah, I'm fine Bella its just looking these pictures bring some memories that hurt to think about. That when Bella had a confused look on her face she looked at me and took a deep breath and said in a very soft voice " Edward I want to ask you a question and I will understand if you wish not to answer it "

I took a deep breath and looked at her I knew the questions she as going to ask she was looking at me

She cleared her throat "Edward, what happened?" she had a sad expression on her face.

I just took a deep breath and felt the tears come to my eyes.

**Please Read and review people and let me know what you think**

**A/n thank to everybody who left a review it means a lot to me so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hey guys sorry about not updating sooner just between school and real life its been hectic lately, but don't worry updates are going to happen but they might be slow , also I wanted to tell everyone that I will be updating my other story Broken Lillies** soon maybe next or the week after.


End file.
